


Нефритовый зодиак

by Santini



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santini/pseuds/Santini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Персонажи попадают в  совершенно другой магический мир, где становятся представителями китайского зодиака. 12 персонажей. 12 животных. 2 мира и много невероятных событий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нефритовый зодиак

========== Пролог ==========  
Повеление Нефритового императора

Существует множество легенд, посвященных происхождению двенадцати символов китайского гороскопа. Наша история будет основываться на Нефритовом императоре.

Давным давно Нефритовый Император праздновал на небесах свой день рождения. К сожалению, в то время еще не было способа отсчитывать время, и он не знал точно, сколько же ему лет. Тогда он решил придумать метод для отсчёта лет.

Он отправил своего слугу в лес, чтобы объявить, что среди животных будет соревнование, и двенадцать победителей получат особые призы. Когда животные услышали эту новость, они заинтересовались, что же за призы уготовил им Император. 

В день соревнования император приехал на золотой колеснице. Он прокашлялся, собираясь произнести речь, и все животные затихли. «Вы должны пересечь реку. Года двенадцатилетнего цикла будут названы именами первых двенадцать животных, которые достигнут противоположного берега. Первый год будет назван в честь главного победителя, второй год в честь того, кто займет второе место, и так далее», - провозгласил император.

Все животные выстроились в ряд на берегу реки – соревнование началось. Первыми к реке подбежали кот и крыса, но вскоре они поняли, что им не так уж и легко будет переплыть реку, путь казался опасным. Они сели и задумались, что же делать. Внезапно у крысы появилась идея: «Эй, бык, не перенесете ли Вы нас через реку?» - спросила она. Бык был добрым животным, и с готовностью согласился.

Кот и крыса вскочили на голову быка, и вместе они пересекли реку. Когда они уже почти были у противоположного берега, крыса спрыгнула с головы быка и таким образом прибежала первой.

«Поздравляю! – воскликнул император. – Первый год будет назван в вашу честь!» Бык был разъярен тем, что его провели, но он был вторым, и в его честь был назван второй год.

Прошел длинный промежуток времени, пока не прибыл тигр, истощенный после долгого и трудного плавания. Император был рад его усилиям и назвал в честь него третий год. За тигром появился кролик, что удивило императора: «Известно каждому, что кролики не умеют плавать. Вы наверно обманули!» Кролик объяснил, что он, действительно, не мог плавать, но сумел пересечь реку, перепрыгивая с камушка на камушек и переплывая на бревне. Это произвело на императора впечатление, и он назвал четвертый год в честь кролика.

Император был восхищен. Все животные проявили большую изобретательность, чтобы пересечь реку, но он ожидал, что дракон, умеющий и плавать, и летать, легко победит. Но его нигде не было видно. Вдруг на животных упала тень, поскольку дракон собирался приземлиться. «Наконец-то, - выкрикнул император. – Где вы были?» «Сначала мне нужно было вызвать дождь, а потом я увидел, что кролик пытается переправиться на бревне, и нужно было немного ветра, чтобы помочь ему пересечь реку», - сказал дракон. «Очень хорошо. Вы – пятое животное, таким образом, вы получаете пятый год», - сказал император.

Животные-победители собрались на берегу и наблюдали, как остальные соперники переплывали реку. Они увидели лошадь, которая старалась изо всех сил. Когда она почти достигла берега, из-под ее копыт вдруг выскользнула змея. Лошадь не могла понять, как змея могла проскользнуть вперед нее и выиграть шестое место. Так лошадь стала седьмой, но осталась и этим довольна.

Тогда их взору предстало удивительное зрелище – петух, обезьяна и баран, вместе плывущие на плоту. Петух нашел плот, а другие двое помогали в навигации и убирали на пути тростник, мешающий им плыть. Когда они, наконец, причалили к берегу, император был восхищен: «Я никогда не видел такого замечательного взаимодействия!». Он ознаменовал восьмой год в честь козы, девятый – в честь обезьяны, а десятый – достался петуху.

Прошло довольно много времени, пока не приплыло следующее животное. Император уже начал волноваться, пройдут ли другие животные испытание, но тут прибежала собака. Она объяснила, что вода была настолько чистой, что она не могла не побаловать себя купанием. Император засмеялся и предоставил ей одиннадцатый год.

Всем было любопытно, какое животное получит последнее место. Животные обсуждали этот вопрос, когда к берегу, хрюкая и сопя, причалила свинья. Ее именем назвали двенадцатый год. Императорские трубачи протрубили фанфары, и император начал речь: «Поздравляю всех животных, которые сегодня смогли переплыть реку. Ваши имена останутся в веках, благодаря вашим сегодняшним усилиям», - сказал он.

А что же случилось с котом, который сидел на голове быка? Крыса столкнула его обратно в реку, и его унесло на другой берег. С того дня крысы и коты стали врагами.

 

Представители гороскопа:

Крыса – Исогаи Тайчиро

Бык – Ричард Колдмэн (Рик) 

Тигр – Курокава Мицуги

Кролик – Тацуми Томое 

Дракон – Тацуми Соичи

Змея – Моринага Тецухиро

Лошадь – Масаки Джунья

Баран – Моринага Кунихиро 

Обезьяна – Тацуми Конако 

Петух – Хирото 

Собака – Тацуми Соуджи

Свинья-Кабан – Тацуми Мацуда

 

Особенности зодиака

Все представители наделены особыми способностями и имеют нечеловеческую силу. Не имеет значения, будь то бык или обезьяна, каждая способность компенсирует все с лихвой. Сила, скорость, ловкость, выносливость, а главное – возможность перевоплощаться в животное, получая при этом еще больше возможностей. Некоторые представители зодиака имеют возможность повелевать стихиями, такими, как огонь, вода, воздух, земля. Так же могут призывать грозу и ураганы. 

Представитель зодиака появляется лишь в одном случае: при связи одного из представителей китайского гороскопа, исключительно мужского пола, и жрицей храма Поднебесной. Новорожденный ребенок относится в храм и оставляется на алтаре. После, представитель года – животное, символизирующее данный год, забирает ребенка и доставляет в Поднебесную для определения вида и решения дальнейшей судьбы новорожденного. На тело ребенка, путем чтения молитв и соответствующих заклинаний, наносятся символы. Первый символ обозначает его вид, а точнее, каким именно представителем зодиака он является. Второй символ означает стихию и/или способность, которой обладает ребенок.

В дальнейшем на теле представителя зодиака будут появляться другие символы обозначающие опыт, который представитель будет получать с момента начала учебы и до момента полного контроля своих способностей. Так же символы могут появляться путем приобретения определенного опыта в связи с тем, какие трудности могут встать на пути представителя. И не имеет значения, даже если представитель полностью освоил основную способность. 

Реже встречается возможность изучения нескольких стихий одним представителем. Это зависит от врожденных особенностей зодиакального представителя. Таких детей считают особенными. Их ждет особенная судьба.

Дети могут жить в мире людей до своего физического совершеннолетия – 20 лет. Таким образом, тело крепнет во время тренировок и способно контролировать и удерживать силу, которой обладает представитель. До этого, не редко, способности сокрыты и не проявляются. Период проявления способностей исключительно индивидуальный. Они начинают проявляться в хаотичном порядке тогда, когда организм готов к тому, чтобы их принять и не отторгнуть.

Живут представители в Поднебесной. После наступления совершеннолетия представители могут спускаться на землю лишь в год, который символизируют. А именно, раз в двенадцать лет, циклично.

В день стыка годов, именуемый празднования на земле Нового Года, представители пересекаются на двенадцать часов для передачи так называемых полномочий: предыдущий покидает свое место, а последующий принимает свое законное место у алтаря в храме Поднебесной.

Зодиакальные представители бессмертны по своей сути, но могут стать смертными… по желанию… Они должны отказаться от своей магии и меток. Процесс этот долгий и болезненный. По окончании представитель становится обычным человеком и теряет память о своем происхождении и о том, что его связывало с прошлым: магия, другие представители. Так же он теряет свои способности и метки-символы.

Представитель может уйти в так называемую отставку лишь в определенных случаях: если его сверг претендент из следующего поколения или по собственному желанию, если родился следующий представитель. В первом случае, представитель остается бессмертным и может выбрать любой путь от медитации в горах до самосовершенствования и обретения многовековой мудрости путем изучения литературы и ремесел. Во втором случае, добровольном, представитель может, либо поступить, как было сказано выше, либо просить Верховного даровать смертную жизнь.

 

========== Путь Дракона (XVI столетие) ==========  
Прекрасное раннее летнее утро радовало первыми лучами солнца. Воздух, еще не позабыв ночную прохладу, постепенно нагревался. В горной и лесистой части местности всегда прохладнее, чем на равнине. А реки и ручьи, которые игриво рассекают просторы, не дают зною нарушить покой и идиллию лесных обитателей даже в самый жаркий летний день. 

На вершине холма, где, невероятным образом возвышался храм Поднебесной, увлеченно копался в земле белокурый мальчик десяти лет.

\- Деда, а если я посажу это зернышко, вырастет дерево? – веселые задорные глазки блестели от косых солнечных лучей.

\- Вырастет, - ответил старик, всматриваясь вдаль.

\- А когда? – не унимался малыш.

\- Очень скоро, - серые, цвета мокрого асфальта, глаза с добротой и любовью посмотрели на ребенка. – Мне отлучиться нужно. Побудь здесь и никуда не убегай. Хорошо?

\- Да, деда, - мальчик обнял старика и, взяв кувшин, спустился к ручью набрать воды, чтобы полить будущее дерево.

Заприметив на другом берегу зайца, маленький дракон, кинув кувшин, решил его догнать. Но проворное животное оказалось более быстрым и ловким. Набегавшись, в безуспешных попытках нагнать ушастое создание, мальчик остановился и огляделся. Местность показалась ему незнакомой. Он начал судорожно глядеть во все стороны, пытаясь понять, хотя бы, откуда он бежал. Но его попытки были тщетны. Невольно всхлипнув, понимая, что дедушка будет сердиться, так как он его не послушался, дракон повернул направо и побрел по тропинке.

Солнце уже поднялось высоко над горизонтом и беспощадно припекало. Спускаясь с холма, мальчик заметил неподалеку пару десятков домов. Заприметив людей, он решил спросить дорогу к храму. Мальчик отдышался, набрался смелости и неспешными шагами, как учил его дед, направился в сторону, как ему показалось, рынка.

Подойдя к одному из прилавков, он увидел большое количество различных фруктов. От обилия цветов и форм, он совсем забыл о том, что хотел спросить дорогу. Мальчик увлеченно разглядывал товар.

\- Держи яблоко, - улыбнулся ему немолодой продавец.

\- Спасибо, - он принял предложенный фрукт. – А скажите, пожалуйста…

Договорить он не успел. На площадь выбежала молодая девушка и с ужасом в голосе прокричала: «Императорское войско! Прячьтесь!». Люди бросились врассыпную. Они побросали свои вещи и, словно муравьи, прятались кто куда. Маленький дракон, испугавшись подобной активности, спрятался под прилавком с фруктами и притих в ожидании. Ему очень хотелось увидеть это самое могучее войско, которого все так боятся. О подобном он только в книгах читал. И то не до конца.

С места, где он прятался, открывался великолепный обзор, а его самого видно не было. Вскоре, появилась первая группа солдат. В чистых, идеально сидящих, мундирах, словно из камня высеченные близнецы, гордо шествовали военные. Мальчик с восторгом наблюдал за такими величественными людьми. В тех книгах, которые он читал, было изображено нечто иное. Люди выглядели не такими прекрасными. Он заворожено наблюдал, пока не увидел то, что начало происходить позднее. Такие прекрасные… идеальные защитники, с которых следует брать пример, не начали разрушать поселение. Дом за домом. Все горело в огне. Отчаянные крики людей наводили ужас. Стариков и детей убивали на месте, а молодых мужчин и женщин связывали и уводили.

Не на шутку испугавшись приближающейся катастрофы, мальчик начал судорожно думать, как бы ему исчезнуть из этого места. Он суетливо завозился под прилавком, пытаясь отползти дальше от приближающихся и зло смеющихся солдат, но случайно задел подпорку и все, что его до этого скрывало, пало словно занавес, открывая взору ужасных людей испуганное чадо. Он обхватил голову дрожащими руками и начал умолять отпустить его, ведь он ничего не сделал. 

\- Смотри, какое чудо, - лениво потянул один из солдат.

\- А выглядит как, словно из другого мира, - рассматривая весьма экзотичного для этой местности ребенка, восхитился второй.

\- Императору понравится, - усмехнулся третий. – А может себе оставить как зверушку? Будем забавляться, пока не надоест или концы не отдаст. А?

\- Не надо, - ребенок еще больше сжался и заплакал. 

Затем он резко развернулся и попытался убежать, но его сразу же схватили, скрутили и связали. Закинув на спину лошади брыкающегося дракона и убедившись, что от поселения ничего не осталось, военные двинули в сторону императорского дворца, где собирались предоставить воле императора свою добычу.

***

По прибытию в императорский дворец, материальные ценности были доставлены в сокровищницу, а людей отвели во «внешний дворец» (часть сооружения, где император выполнял административные функции) и выставили для отбора. Их выстроили в ряд, заставляя ожидать решения императора, для какой работы использовать подобную рабочую силу.

Император довольно быстро распределил доставленных людей, быстро пройдя вдоль ряда. Затем он резко остановился, внимательно разглядывая мальчика.

\- Что тут делает ребенок? – он закричал на стражу звонким противным голосом.

\- Солдаты доставили, - испугался один из стражников, вжимая голову в плечи, опасаясь гнева императора.

Повелитель резким грубым движением поднял голову мальчишки, вглядываясь в грязное лицо. Мальчик был напуган, поэтому первое, что бросилось в глаза, был медово-золотой взгляд больших глаз, которые заметно выделялись на лице.

\- Хм… Весьма интересно, - мужчина схватил ребенка за руку и начал крутить во все стороны, рассматривая каждую часть тела. – Нужно его отмыть, - он запустил палец в рот, малышу прощупывая зубы. – Ай, - император одернул руку и уставился на кровоточащую фалангу. 

Резкий громкий хлопок разрезал воздух. Щека дракона заалела. На ней виднелся след от ладони. Стража напряглась, а малыш испугался еще больше. Он собрал всю свою смелость и… яростно зашипел, заставляя рассмеяться всех присутствующих. Стражники встали по обе стороны от маленького дракона в ожидании приказа.

\- Десять плетей этому наглецу и в темницу, - вытирая окровавленный палец, приказал император. – А завтра я решу, что с ним делать.

Стража развернулась и начала толкать мальца к выходу, сопровождая в сторону темницы.

\- Ваше величество, - обратился к повелителю советник, нагоняя его у императорских покоев. – Завтра у нас празднование Дня памяти моря.

\- У вас все готово к началу?

\- Да.

\- Свободен.

Советник поклонился и поспешил к выходу, а повелитель отправился спать. Ребенок его крайне удивил таким занятным поведением. Словно тот и не боялся вовсе.

***

Тело адски болело. Мальчик находился в состоянии между явью и бессознательностью. Он потерял сознание еще на пятом ударе. А сейчас крепкие руки несли его легкое тело по лестнице вниз. Он чувствовал, как по его спине стекают горячие струйки крови. С его пересохших губ сорвался едва слышный стон. Затем он почувствовал, что его бережно уложили животом вниз на что-то жесткое. 

\- Это заживляющая мазь, - сильные руки начали медленно втирать нечто прохладное в кожу спины. – Выпей, - ему протянули кружку с какой-то с неприятным запахом жидкостью. 

Он сделал несколько небольших глотков и осмелился, наконец, открыть глаза. Дракон находился в небольшой камере с решетками вместо окна и дверей. А рядом с ним находился немолодой мужчина в форме.

\- Не знаю, что ты сделал, но если хочешь жить, не зли императора. Скоро тебе станет лучше.

\- Как Вас зовут? – сиплым голосом спросил мальчик, ощущая, что проваливается в сон.

\- У меня сложное имя, так, что называй меня Шу.

\- Спасибо за заботу, Шу.

Мужчина начал ему что-то рассказывать, но дракон уже его не слышал. В его ушах гудело, а помещение начало кружиться. Поэтому он неглубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, медленно погружаясь в сон.

Проснувшись и не понимая который час, мальчик попытался подняться. Боль пронзила спину, но не такая острая, как вчера. Раны порядком затянулись, кровь уже не сочилась. Но все же неприятно тянуло кожу в местах, где еще вчера вечером прошлись плетью. Дракон взглянул еще мутным взглядом сквозь прутья решетки на небо, но оно было затянуто тучами. Понемногу проходил и звон в ушах.

Через некоторое время ему принесли немного еды и воды. Есть мальчик отказался, но воду выпил. Затем его отвели отмывать грязь. Целый день он просидел в своей тесной комнатке-камере в ожидании.

***

На празднике собралось много гостей. Все пили и веселились. Ближе к ночи, когда самые стойкие гуляки отправились спать, порядком охмелевшему императору стало скучно. И он решил себя развлечь, велев привести того «храброго мальчишку», который вчера тяпнул его за палец.

Когда привели мальца, император слегка растерялся. Перед ним стоя уже не растрепанный грязный оборванец, а, вполне симпатичный, хорошенький мальчуган с серьезным взглядом, который внимательно наблюдал за действиями разрумянившегося и слегка окосевшего мужчины. 

Жестом руки, повелитель велел всем удалиться. Слуги и стража беспрекословно выполнили приказ. Недолго думая, в несколько шагов, мужчина оказался рядом с ребенком. Рывком он опрокинул растерянного дракона на софу и привязал широким поясом кимоно, непонятным образом, лежащим неподалеку, к ножке. Когда мальчик осознал, что сейчас будет происходить нечто странное, он попытался вырваться, но его попытки успехом не увенчались. А тем временем, порядком возбужденный император пристально, голодным взглядом, разглядывал хрупкое тело.

Мальчик просил отпустить его, но мужчина упорно игнорировал мольбу. Он наклонился и дыхнул перегаром в порозовевшее от такой близости лицо. Мальчика едва не стошнило. Быстрым движением мужчина стянул льняные штаны с детских ног и отошел к высокому резному трюмо. Затем он взял оттуда какую-то желтую баночку и вернулся к пытавшемуся освободиться мальчику. 

Дракон вздрогнул от приближающихся шагов и замер в ожидании действий мужчины. Правитель ловко выдернул пробку и прихватил пальцами немного густой и ароматной смеси. Немного растерев на пальцах субстанцию, он раздвинул тонкие ножки и резко вставил один палец. Мальчик вскрикнул и сжался, что возбудило мужчину еще сильнее. Он начал двигать пальцем внутри тугого кольца, постепенно растягивая, добавив еще один палец, и абсолютно игнорируя звонкие крики.

Спустя некоторое время мужчина заменил пальцы другой частью своего тела. Резкие размашистые движения острой болью сковали тело маленького дракона. Из глаз брызнули слезы. В попытках вырваться из ужасающего плена, узлы шелковой ленты только сильнее затягивались, врезаясь в нежную кожу. Когда сил кричать и терпеть боль уже не осталось, он в очередной раз, к счастью, потерял сознание.

Распахнув глаза, юный дракон понял, что лежит в своей камере в льняной сорочке. Испуганно осматриваясь по сторонам, он решил, что вчерашнее происшествие всего лишь плод его воображения или страшный сон. Он неуверенно поднялся на ноги и ощутил острую боль в заднем проходе. Ноги его подкосились, и он рухнул на холодный пол. «Значит, не приснилось» - с грустью подумал он. Водные процедуры привели в чувство разум и немного приободрили тело, смывая запекшуюся кровь.

***

Шли дни, месяцы, года. Постоянные избиения и насилие заставляли крепнуть дух. Но так же было необходимо тренировать тело. За неимением возможности тренироваться как все зодиакальные представители, приходилось выкручиваться всеми возможными методами. В маленькой комнатушке разогнаться не было возможности, поэтому ему приходилось проявлять свою изобретательность в попытках привести свое тело в порядок. Ведь для принятия своей силы, необходимо было иметь крепкое тело. 

К своему восемнадцатилетию парень выглядел вполне неплохо, не считая грустных глаз, злобы и абсолютной нелюдимости. Императора забавляла стойкость разума парня. Сколько попыток он не предпринимал, волю молодого парня сломить ему не удалось. Этот аспект его очень забавлял и, в один прекрасный день, он решил поощрить подростка, исполнив одно его желание за исключением дарования свободы. И единственное, что тот попросил, это доступ в императорскую библиотеку. Правитель крайне удивился подобному желанию. Но больше всего его удивил тот факт, что блондин умеет читать.

Доступ в библиотеку дракону предоставили. И все свое свободное время молодой дракон проводил за чтением. Во избежание неприятностей к нему приставили надсмотрщика - Шу.

Парень, бывало, так зачитывался, что не замечал, как солдат оставлял его одного. В один из таких моментов, перечитывая одну из своих самых любимых книг, дракон заметил небольшое свечение на ладони. «Сила просыпается» - с тоской подумал он: «Такой страшный и ужасный, а сияю как светлячок. Замечательно» - он фыркнул и заметил, как по его руке ползет паучок. «Фу, какая мерзость» - он тряхнул рукой, скидывая насекомое, от чего с его пальцев посыпались искры. Парень насторожился. Он еще раз проделал столь незамысловатое движение и эффект повторился, только от этого начала тлеть книга, которая лежала у его ног. Он быстро, пока никто не заметил, потушил увесистый переплет и стал ожидать возвращения своего надзирателя.

Все последующее время он усердно осваивал свой навык. Ночью, когда все отправлялись спать, его камера озарялась ярким светом. Он тренировался в интенсивности, температуре и длительности. Осознав свою силу, он понял, что наступило время возвращаться домой. Ему уже исполнилось двадцать. Став совершеннолетним, он мог вполне хорошо контролировать свою силу. А еще ему предстояло занять свое место в зодиаке.

***

Наступил день рождения императора. Такого масштабного гулянья он давно не помнил. На этот раз правитель решил не звать его к себе, а навестить парня в архиве, уготовив весьма неприятный сюрприз.

Косой походкой развеселый император прошелся в подвал, где находилась его библиотека, резко распахнул двери и прищурился, всматриваясь в помещение, в поисках молодого любовника. Обнаружив дракона между стеллажами, он уже уверенным шагом направился к нему, рассчитывая на неприличный и сознательный подарок ко дню рождения.

\- Сегодня Вы не получите то, чего хотите, - резко захлопнув книгу и отходя назад, прорычал сквозь зубы молодой дракон.

\- С чего бы это? – заплетающимся языком промямлил правитель.

\- Потому что я не позволю. – Свечи, стоявшие по периметру помещения, в миг загорелись. Император вздрогнул от неожиданности, оглянулся, затем икнул и перевел подозрительный взгляд на парня. – Я достаточно натерпелся.

Не дав сделать императору и шага, он обрушил на него увесистый огненный шар, который моментально распространился по гладкому шелку одеяний. На вопли заживо сгорающего правителя примчался Шу. Он испуганно осмотрел то, что осталось от его императорского величества.

\- Ты меня не остановишь, - горящими глазами, в которых яро играли язычки пламени, блондин посмотрел на воина.

\- И не собирался, - солдат сделал шаг в сторону. – Легкой дороги. – Пожелал он.

И дракон шагнул на свой путь.

 

========== Встреча стихий ==========  
Дорога от императорского дворца до храма поднебесной оказалась неблизкой. Проходила она через два города, захваченных императорским войском, в которых царил хаос. Практически подойдя к склону горы, где находился храм, дракон попал под сильный ливень, беспощадно бьющий по уже довольно изнуренному телу. Он спрятался под размашистой кроной дерева в ожидании окончания дождя и наблюдал, как устроенный им пожар понемногу затухает.

Спустя некоторое время, дракон, осознав, что причина столь длительного дождя отнюдь не природное явление, а воздействие стихии одного из представителей, он собрался с силами и отправился прямиком к храму. Вода была для него одной из самых нелюбимых стихий, учитывая тот факт, что его стихией был огонь.

Ближе к вечеру ему, наконец, удалось добраться до ворот храма. Хоть сил почти не осталось, ведь, использование стихии выматывает не на шутку, ночевать в лесу было плохой идеей, учитывая его предыдущий опыт. А на территорию храма можно было попасть только с благими намерениями. Он знал наверняка, что там ему ничто не будет угрожать.

Пересекая ворота, он осмотрелся по сторонам в поисках представителя, который учинил такой потоп и встретился взглядом с высоким, статным темноволосым подростком со светящимися изумрудными глазами. Узкие вертикальные зрачки немигающих глаз, от которых до висков проходили переливающиеся чешуйки, выглядели весьма необычно. Хотя, и сам он выглядел весьма странно для обычного человека. Небольшие шипы ореолом обрамляли высокий лоб, переходя на затылок, и спускались вдоль позвоночника вниз.

Некоторое время они простояли, всматриваясь в лица друг друга. Но эту тишину пришлось нарушить.

\- Прекращай поливать, - размазал по лицу намокшую копоть дракон, оставляя грязные разводы.

\- Это Вы подожгли поселение? – недоверчиво поинтересовалась змея.

\- Вроде того, - чуть подумал. – Прочь с дороги, - зарычал на подростка.

\- А вы… потерявшийся ребенок? 

\- Он самый, - осмотрев себя, - ребенок, – он прошел мимо парня, игнорируя его попытки поговорить.

\- У Вас на спине… там... - кинул ему в след змей.

Дракон прошел в храм и подошел к зеркалу в углу помещения. Стянул остатки прожженной рубахи и развернулся спиной, рассматривая, как между лопаток красовалось небольшое золотое солнце, от которого лучиками расходились язычки пламени, обнимая сверху ключицы и плавно переходя на шею, а снизу обрамляли талию, прячась за поясом штанов.

Затем он развернулся и всмотрелся в зеркало внимательнее, разглядывая себя уже повзрослевшего и изменившегося.

«Жуть какая. Одним словом – ящер. Красота неземная. А дед так не выглядел… Или я уже забыл какой он?!» - длинные цвета серебра спутанные волосы обрамляли грязное истощенное лицо, на котором под ореолом шипов проступали грустные, не по возрасту мудрые, золотые глаза.

Будучи увлеченным процессом рассматривания своего отражения, он не заметил восторженного взгляда, который фривольно блуждал по его телу, а потом остановился на одной точке. Со стороны это напоминало взгляд василиска, случайно посмотревшего в зеркало. Блеск теплых глаз вывел змею из ступора.

\- Еще раз Так на меня посмотришь, прибью на месте, - недоброе рычание заставило парня вжать голову в шею и немного отступить.

\- Но я… - начал он оправдываться.

\- Не интересует, - дракон скрылся за дверью, где по его подсчетам должен был располагаться вход в Поднебесную, оставляя в одиночестве растерявшегося брюнета.

***

Оказавшись в Поднебесной, блондин, не теряя времени, отправился прямиком к Верховному, чтобы уведомить его о своем прибытии. Хоть он и понимал, что тому уже все известно, первым делом ему хотелось увидеть своего дедушку.

Пробежав по коридорам особняка, он ворвался в кабинет Верховного с криком:

\- Дед! – старик обернулся и увидел белокурого молодого человека с головы до ног покрытого грязью.

\- Долго же я тебя ждал. Думал, уже не увидим нашего будущего представителя. – Он, как раньше, по-доброму улыбнулся. – Теперь я могу оставить свое место.

\- Какой сейчас год? – поинтересовался дракон.

\- Твой будет следующим. Готовься. Помнишь, где живешь?

\- Конечно.

\- Тогда иди и приведи себя в порядок. Вечером зайду.

\- Да, Верховный, - дракон отвесил традиционный поклон и покинул помещение.

Его дом находился в противоположной стороне на довольно приличном расстоянии. Он махом перелез через ограждение, чтобы не пришлось обходить: «Здесь совсем ничего не изменилось» - и решил пробежаться до дома, заодно, проверить свои способности. В скорости ему было не занимать. Через десять минут он уже стоял на пороге небольшого домика. Аскетический образ жизни – основной приоритет представителей. Восстановив дыхание, он дернул ручку и прошел внутрь. Помещение, за десять лет отсутствия хозяина, было сырым и пыльным. Ощущение зябкого дискомфорта он исправил подогрев и просушив комнаты и мебель. С пылью он решил разобраться позднее. Сейчас главной целью для него было – отмыть себя от грязи и копоти. А, вот, с запахом дыма ему предстоит уживаться всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Хорошенько отмыв тело от грязи и пыли, он облегченно вздохнул и вышел из душа. В дверь неуверенно постучали. Молодой мужчина вздрогнул и напрягся. Чуть помедлив, расслабился. «И долго я еще буду вздрагивать от каждого звука?!» - решив, что ему послышалось, он принялся переворачивать шухляды в поисках подходящей одежды. «Черт, все детское» - он зло захлопнул все ящики разом.

Стук раздался снова. Парень прислушался. «Не показалось» - он завернулся в нечто отдаленно напоминающее полотенце и широко распахнул дверь. На пороге стоял все тот же молодой брюнет со стопкой одежды и изумленно хлопал огромными зелеными глазами.

\- Чего тебе? – рявкнул на него дракон.

\- Я… тут… вот, одежды принес. У Вас, наверно, нет, - парень протянул аккуратно сложенную стопку, стараясь не разглядывать неодетого дракона.

\- Откуда ей взяться?! – принял одежду мужчина. – Что еще хотел?

\- Я… ничего… просто… - парень опустил глаза, заливаясь краской, и попытался протянуть руку для стандартного приветствия, когда представители пожимают друг другу предплечья, а не кисти, как принято у нас. 

\- Ну, раз ничего, тогда, всего хорошего, – дверь громко, перед самым носом змея, захлопнулась, оставляя того с протянутой рукой удивленно глядеть на резные витиеватые узоры.

«Вот надоедливый» - начал наматывать круги по комнате блондин, выжимая мокрые волосы. Немного успокоившись, он оделся и принялся ждать дедушку для определения дальнейших действий.

***

После беседы с Верховным было решено, что откладывать не стоит. И принимать свои обязанности дракон будет уже со следующего года. Заменить его пока некем, а дед уже физически не сможет представлять свой год. Он осмотрел недавно появившееся символы и отметки и вынес вердикт: сила растет в геометрической прогрессии, а посему, внук должен будет контролировать процесс и записывать результаты мутаций.

Так же было проведено теоретическое ознакомление с остальными представителями зодиака, с которыми ему предстояло познакомиться на Столетней Встрече в особняке. Так как дракон пропустил десять лет тренировок, но физически не зачах, его отправили в Вековую библиотеку для ознакомления со всеми особенностями «работы» зодиакальных представителей. 

Свой долг молодой дракон выполнил на все сто. Когда Верховный удостоверился в том, что и физически и духовно наследник готов, сдав соответствующие экзамены, он приступил к своим прямым обязанностям. Выполнял он их усердно, не забывая при этом тренироваться в умении управлять нестабильной стихией огня. Ведь, если ее не держать под контролем, как по дороге к храму, могут возникнуть проблемы гораздо ужаснее двух сгоревших поселений.

Изрядно вымотавшись во время очередной изнурительной тренировки, он застал сидящего в саду камней и задумчиво глядящего вдаль змея. Его перламутровая чешуя красиво переливалась на солнечных лучах, отдавая всеми цветами радуги.

\- Чего ты тут забыл? – злобно поинтересовался блондин, не подходя близко к парню.

\- Нам так и не удалось пообщаться, - искренне улыбнулся змей.

\- Ты хотел сказать – тебе. Мне с тобой говорить не о чем. – Он направился в сторону храма. 

\- Мы же партнеры, - неуверенно начал парень.

\- Это когда такое было? – удивился дракон.

\- Ну, будет, когда я достигну совершеннолетия. – Он выпрямился и уверенно посмотрел на блондина.

\- Вот, когда достигнешь, тогда и поговорим, – печальный вздох.

\- За что Вы меня так невзлюбили? Чем я Вам не угодил? – обиделся парень.

\- Ты вовсе не особенный. Я всех одинаково не люблю. Расслабься. – Выслушивать парня он не стал, а гордо прошествовал в сооружение. 

Целый год он всеми силами старался избегать навязчивого змея. Даже уговоры деда о том, что парень он вполне нормальный, хороший, добрый, не повлияли на решение дракона. За последние годы от желания общаться его отвернуло. Поэтому он всегда сбегал в библиотеку и проводил там дни и ночи, если выпадала такая возможность. Из всех научных направлений ему еще с детства нравилась биология и все, что было с ней связано. 

***

Таким образом, пролетали года. Смена представителей проходила быстро и гладко. С кроликом проблем не было вообще. Милый, нежный и добрый брат никогда не давил на него. Но, вот, главная проблема состояла в следующем: «по другую руку» от него находился приставучий и надоедливый змей, который весь день не давал ему покоя, доводя до ручки обилием внимания. И все это повторялось циклично, каждые двенадцать лет. Нелюдимого дракона это бесило со страшной силой.

От того, что ему хотелось зажарить этого ползучего гада на вертеле, ему приходилось контролировать свои эмоции с удвоенной силой. В храме использовать силу было запрещено, поэтому блондину оставалось только кричать, ругаться и бросать в изворотливого парня все, что попадалось под руку.

В конце концов, змею удалось наладить контакт с яростным огнедыхом. На это ушло практически пятьсот лет. При виде белокурого дракона сердце пропускало удары. Все мысли были заняты только этим могущественным красавцем. Душа рвалась наружу, едва ли не разрывая грудную клетку. Но понятно было одно – его тайная любовь так и останется не взаимной. Дракона он не интересовал. Разве что как друг. Радовало то, что нелюдимый, необщительный и отстраненный, понемногу привыкал к нему и не воспринимал каждое действие и фразу в штыки.

Но это стало сильно печалить парня. Дружба - это хорошо, но куда девать любовь?! И он, наконец, решился открыть свои чувства старшему товарищу.

\- Я давно хотел сказать Вам… - он жутко нервничал, так как знал, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, - Я люблю Вас! – на одном дыхании выкрикнул и крепко зажмурился.

\- Чего? – рявкнул на него дракон. – Это шутка, да?

\- Н-нет. Я правда люблю Вас, - брюнет выпрямился и в упор уставился на молодого мужчину. Если до сих пор не зажарили, значит, не все потеряно. А главное – от сердца отлегло. Больше не было тех оков, которые так крепко сжимали душу. За спиной, словно, крылья выросли.

Реакция дракона его крайне удивила. Он сначала посмотрел на линию горизонта, где еще не начало подниматься солнце, а затем, быстро скользнув взглядом по брюнету, развернулся на пятках и скрылся за дверьми храма.

\- Мне отказали или как?! - этот вопрос остался висеть в воздухе. Он опустил голову и побрел вниз по склону к ручью.

Он провел рукой по глади воды и всмотрелся в свое размытое отражение. Через двенадцать лет он снова увидит своего возлюбленного. И будет с ним целую неделю. Тогда и выяснит все, что не успел. Главное – не упустить своего шанса. 

\- Что для бессмертного двенадцать лет?! Можно и подождать, правда? – он подмигнул своему уже четкому отражению и пошел обратно к храму.

А тем временем по пути в Поднебесную, злой дракон, швыряя во все стороны небольшие шарики огня, шел и ругался. Его очень огорчило подобное признание. Молодой мужчина только начал привыкать к тому, что его окружает немалое количество представителей, и этот... Вроде бы подружились... И зачем нужно было все портить?!

 

========== Семейный праздник ==========  
«Знакомство»

Большинству представителей на этой Встрече выпала возможность познакомиться друг с другом. Это столетие оказалось весьма успешным для зодиака. Еще полвека назад вся его структура трещала по швам, так как многие представители не могли продолжать выполнять свои обязанности в связи с различными факторами. Но ситуацию удалось исправить путем упорных стараний продолжить род, а не кануть в веках, став лишь частью истории.

У предыдущего Верховного было три сына, которые положили начало новой волне зодиакальных представителей. Одним из сыновей является действующий Верховный, который стал прародителем семейства кролика, дракона, обезьяны, собаки и свиньи. Второй сын, который сложил свои полномочия, стал предком барана и змеи. У третьего сына ветви генеалогического древа разрослись во все стороны, сделав остальных представителей зодиака дальними родственниками. 

***

В Поднебесной погода стоит всегда одинаковая: днем солнечно и в меру тепло, ночью свежо и комфортно, так же, средняя влажность и отсутствие осадков. За исключением одного случая – если кто-то из представителей надумает пошалить.

Сегодня Верховный собрал всех в семейном особняке для традиционного знакомства. Из предыдущей зодиакальной волны остались лишь собака и свинья. Остальные пополнили ряды гороскопа меньше тридцати лет назад.

Для многих этот день представлял собой нечто прекрасное и невероятное. Грустно и одиноко видеть кого-то из родственников лишь раз в своем цикле, и то, двоих. Все вместе они могли встретиться раз в сто лет на семейном торжестве, которое длится семь дней в канун Нового Года. Это единственная возможность для представителей хорошенько повеселиться и наверстать упущенное, в том числе и общение, которого катастрофически не хватает.

В большом зале у камина собрались все представители зодиака, за исключением одного, который перед началом решил зайти к Верховному для беседы. Молодые люди веселились и что-то шумно обсуждали. Когда двери распахнулись, и в помещение вошел Верховный, все затихли и высматривали того, кто шел следом за ним. Парень выглядел злым и недружелюбным. Создавалось такое впечатление, что это место не для него.

\- Успокойся и веди себя хорошо. Потерпи немного. Отдай дань традиции, и я отпущу тебя в библиотеку. – Шептал на ухо дракону Верховный. – Я понимаю, что ты не любишь людей, особенно, когда они собираются в одном месте. Пожалуйста, ради меня… Не нужно сегодня конфликтовать. Ладно? – серые глаза с надеждой заглянули в золотые.

\- Постараюсь, - пробурчал блондин.

Бывший представитель зодиака поприветствовал присутствующих и познакомил их с только что прибывшим родственником. Все дружно ринулись пожимать ему руку и здороваться, не забывая представиться. 

Каждое рукопожатие отдавалось в теле дракона непередаваемой агонией. Ему хотелось скрыться… уйти подальше от этого балагана. Он понимал, что все они доброжелательны и просто пытаются наладить контакт. Но от этого легче не становилось. Он каждый день проклинал ту часть своей жизни, которую провел во дворце, потеряв возможность нормально общаться с кем-либо. Он знал, что его паническая боязнь прикосновений так просто не пройдет. И пройдет ли вообще?!

В конечном счете, он просто зажмурился и затаил дыхание. Когда голоса стихли, а точнее, стали доноситься откуда-то издалека, он, наконец, открыл глаза и увидел перед собой девочку, которая выглядела моложе полагаемых лет и голова ее была покрыта милой недлинной коричневой шерсткой вместо волос, заходившей немного на лоб и щеки. Она прищурилась и, скорее, констатировала факт, нежели спросила:

\- Братик не любит обниматься.

На что блондин отвел взгляд. Она очень внимательно его рассматривала.

\- У тебя странный цвет, - заключила девочка.

\- В каком смысле? – не понял дракон.

\- У тебя стихия или способность?

\- Огонь, - еще больше озадачился молодой мужчина.

\- Стихия, значит. А у меня способность.

\- Какая? – он немного расслабился, понимая, что мучить его не станут. 

Девочка предложила ему присесть у камина. Он разместился в небольшом кресле, а обезьянка села напротив.

\- Понимаешь, я вижу не только самих людей, но еще и спектр их эмоций, - пояснила она. – Простыми словами, позитивные эмоции находятся в диапазоне от ярких до пастельных. Отрицательные – больше являют оттенки черного, за исключением нескольких. Например, зависть – зеленая, гордость – ярко пурпурная, а физическое желание – красного цвета. Очень красиво выглядит любовь. Она – светло розовая. 

\- Понимаю, - дракон попытался искренне улыбнуться.

\- А твой цвет странный. Это смесь темно серого и коричневого. Словно ты волнуешься и злишься. Тебя сильно раздражает эта ситуация и все присутствующие? – тяжелый вздох послужил ответом. – Если ты хочешь уйти, то самое время, - девочка немного наклонилась и проговорила очень тихо, чтобы больше никто не услышал.

Парень благодарно кивнул и поспешил скрыться. Ноги сами несли его туда, где он привык прятаться ото всех, а именно, в библиотеку. Зайдя в привычное помещение, где было плохое освещение, а воздух казался тяжелым и душным, и рядами выстраивались стеллажи с книгами, разбитые по группам: от точных до гуманитарных наук. Он выудил из угла стремянку и приставил ее к середине стеллажа, где в конце ряда виднелась табличка «история». Затем забрался на самый верх, достал одну из книг, растянулся на верхней полке и принялся читать. Чтение отвлекало его от мрачных мыслей.

Таким образом, пролетела вся неделя. Он изредка появлялся в зале, перекидывался парой слов с остальными и удалялся изучать библиотеку.

«Трудности восприятия»

Вторая сотня лет пролетела незаметно, на одном дыхании. И снова предстояла семейная встреча, при мысли о которой блондину хотелось протяжно выть. Все зодиакальные представители казались дракону слишком шумными и активными. А ему всегда нравились тишина и покой. Еще с юности он убегал от реальности и погружался с головой в книжную пыль. Полумрак библиотеки служил для него лучом света в омуте неопределенной жизни. Ему всегда нравилось держаться особняком.

Как уже стало для блондина привычным, он уселся в облюбованное кресло у камина и с упоением смотрел на язычки пламени, которые, то вздымались вверх, то опускались, оставляя небольшие дорожки дыма и тонкий запах тлеющего вишневого дерева. На коленях у него свернулась клубочком маленькая бурая обезьянка и, словно сторож, охраняла покой любимого братика. Длинные тонкие пальцы медленно зарывались в мягкую шерстку и, словно прочесывали ее легкими движениями. Стоило руке остановить движение, как ловкий длинный хвостик оплетал запястье и, как бы, просил о продолжении.

Дракон окинул ленивым взглядом помещение и собравшихся в нем людей. Сначала он не обратил внимания, но, со временем, заметил некую странность. Представители рассредоточились, в основном, по парочкам. Этот факт его озадачил. Кролик о чем-то мило, даже немного игриво, беседовал с тигром. Лошадь с бараном бурно выясняли отношения. Петух с быком никак не могли решить, кто лучше. Лишь собака со свиньей выглядели вполне адекватно. 

\- Что-то тут не так, - тихо проговорил блондин.

\- Ты только сейчас это заметил, братик? – обезьянка выгнулась и перевернулась на спину, внимательно рассматривая мужчину.

\- Ты это о чем?

\- Сам догадайся, - в ее глазах плясали озорные огоньки.

\- Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать… - дракон вспыхнул, словно раскаленная головешка. Девочка звонко рассмеялась. – Да это же противоестественно. – Его возмущению не было границ.

\- Что случилось? – кролик невинными глазками посмотрел на братца.

\- Это же полный разврат! – закричал он, - Как вы можете?! Это противно. Фу, какая гадость.

\- Ты еще ножкой топни, - предложил из дальнего угла петух, распушая свои рыжие перышки, которые, вместо волос, забавно обрамляли его тонкое лицо.

\- Ты что-то сказал? – дракон в упор посмотрел на птичку. Тот нервно дернул левым крылом и ухватился за канделябр. – Думаешь, владение металлом тебе поможет? – злобно прошипел он.

\- А вдруг поможет?! – он пытался выглядеть воинственно.

\- Пф, насмешил, - петух с визгом выронил раскаленный подсвечник, а блондин, не желая больше выяснять отношения, развернулся и направился в свое заветное место, где ему никто никогда не мешал, оставляя всех присутствующих стоять в недоумении.

Постепенно, передвигая стремянку, он переместился к стеллажу с литературой по химии.

«Конфликт еще не исчерпан?!»

На третью встречу, через еще одну мучительную сотню лет, Верховный тянул дракона уже силком и на уговоры не поддавался.

Все столетие дракон пытался вразумить своего наивного братца, который мертвой хваткой вцепился в своего бенгальского тигра, постоянно рассказывая о том, какой он сильный, мужественный, добрый и вообще – самый лучший. Это, бывало, доводило блондина до истерик. Он упорно не хотел принимать данный факт. 

Даже у барана с лошадью споры и разногласия постепенно прекратились. Самыми шумными представителями, по-прежнему, оставались бык и петух. Один был сильным, второй хитрым и ловким. Своей возней они создавали много шума.

Дракон неизменно сидел в своем любимом кресле и гладил мирно дремлющую на коленях мартышку. Только в таком положении он чувствовал себя спокойно.

\- Спасибо, - тепло прошептал сестре блондин. – Мне действительно спокойнее, когда ты выглядишь так.

\- Я знаю, - улыбнулась малышка, открывая свои карие глаза, - твоя аура выкрашивается в светло голубой цвет спокойствия. Тебе спокойней, когда рядом не человек, а животное. Ты такой хороший, когда спокоен и не шумишь.

\- Не заговаривайся, - пробурчал парень, переводя взгляд на огонь.

Внезапно он ощутил что-то холодное на своем плече. Мужчина рывком стянул с себя нарушителя покоя и крепко ухватился в месте, где, предположительно, должна была располагаться шея. Дракон злобно уставился в изумрудные глаза серебряной змеи, поднес к своему лицу и зло предупредил:

\- Еще раз сделаешь нечто подобное, я тебя в узел завяжу, понял? – змейка только жалобно моргнула.

Со словами: «Ненавижу воду и все, что с ней связано», он швырнул ее в сторону. По телу блондина прошла неприятная дрожь. 

\- Может, прекратишь уже свое скотское поведение? – сероватого цвета парень выглядел весьма грозным.

\- Это не твое дело, - огрызнулся дракон.

\- Отчего же?! Ты слишком агрессивен. Можно быть более сдержанным с семьей. Ты, словно, демон.

\- Еще раз повторяю, это не твое дело, мелкий грызун, - парень швырнул в крысу огненный шарик, который угодил в кресло, на котором тот восседал еще секунду назад. Крысенок уже стоял, готовясь защищаться. 

В сторону защитника полетел еще один горящий шар, но встретившись с резким потоком воздуха, лопнул, словно мыльный пузырь, оставляя после себя клубни едкого дыма.

\- Достаточно! – грозный волевой голос Верховного прогремел из дверного проема, и две тонкие золотые нити опутали тела виновников конфликта. – На сегодня закончим.

Когда все разошлись, он отпустил два кокона «на волю» со словами: «Мы еще не закончили».

Окончательно разочарованный и оскорбленный дракон поплелся изучать следующую полку книг. Передвинув стремянку еще дольше, он забрался на стеллаж и стянул ближайшую книгу. Будучи погруженным в свои мысли, он не заметил, как дверь открылась. Почувствовал присутствие постороннего он лишь тогда, когда повеяло запахом весеннего дождливого утра в лесу.

\- Что ты тут забыл? – не отвлекаясь от чтения, прогремел блондин.

\- А что вы тут делаете? – выглянул из-за стеллажа змей.

\- Летучую мышь изображаю. Не похоже? – огрызнулся.

\- Простите, что отвлекаю. Я хотел извиниться за свой поступок. Я не хотел причинять неудобства. Просто… - он немного замялся. – Девочка лежит на ваших коленях, и Вы спокойны. А когда я хотел приблизиться, Вы… - он потер ушибленную руку.

\- Не люблю, когда подкрадываются. Тем более, тебе известно, что наши стихии несовместимы.

\- Мы же не воюем, - опустил голову брюнет.

Дракон очень долго на него смотрел. Ему нравилось то, что парень молчал. Становилось спокойно. Он немного подумал и решился:

\- Если не будешь ко мне липнуть, то можешь сидеть на спинке кресла.

\- Правда? – зеленые глаза заблестели от радости.

\- Только в виде животного. Условия понятны? 

\- Более чем. – Парень от радости и ответил и закивал одновременно. – Тогда, я не буду Вам мешать? – неужели ему удалось растопить этот лед?!

\- Иди, - дракон махнул рукой и продолжил читать. – Не понимаю я его, - задумчиво прошептав, когда дверь негромко захлопнулась

«Героев должны знать в лицо»

Когда представители в очередной раз собрались в зале и увлеченно обсуждали события прошлого столетия, двери распахнулись, и на пороге появилась светловолосая девица с ярким макияжем и в коротком платье. На ее голове красовались темные кошачьи ушки, а свой хвост она умело запрятала под подолом платья.

\- Я так долго к вам добиралась, а вы даже не встретили, - кошка обижено надула пухлые губки.

\- Тебе отсалютовать? – подал голос дракон, сидящий у камина, и демонстративно перевернул руку ладонью кверху. На ней начали весело подпрыгивать огоньки-звездочки.

\- А ты, смотрю, как всегда – сама доброта, - огрызнулась девица и перевела взгляд в другой конец помещения. – Милый, как же мы давно не виделись, - она резво запрыгнула на колени крысы и сладко потянулась, тем самым еще больше оголяя длинные стройные ноги. 

\- Слезь, а? – взмолился мужчина.

\- А мне так нравится, - она потянулась и обвила тонкие ручки вокруг его шеи. - Из-за тебя я не попала в зодиак, - она грозно посмотрела на мужчину. 

\- Я тут ни при чем.

\- Поэтому ты будешь проводить со мной все свое свободное время! - Крыс только печально выдохнул. Бороться с этой женщиной невозможно.

\- Повезло в этот раз, - прошептал блондин отдыхавшей на его коленях обезьянке. Змей, свернувшейся на спинке клубочком, в это время грелся у огня и мирно спал. 

Под конец недели их навестил Верховный, и поставил всех в известность о том, что в зодиакальном ряду пополнение. Большой редкостью для них было рождение близнецов. Тем более, если представители разные. Две милые девочки: змея и дракон мило спали на руках у дедушки. 

Половина представителей заинтересовались этим чудом. И две завернутые куколки начали кочевать из рук в руки. 

\- Братик, не хочешь подержать сестренку? – невзначай поинтересовалась девочка.

\- Боюсь уронить.

\- Зря, - обезьянка ему подмигнула и спрыгнула с коленей, чтобы посмотреть на младенцев.

Всю неделю молодой дракон предпочел провести за чтением. Представители настолько были увлечены заявившейся гостье, что конфликты возникали лишь от того, что девушка слишком много внимания уделяла мышастому парню, который всячески от нее отбивался.

Иногда к блондину наведывался змей и тихо, чтобы не мешать, сидел на соседнем стеллаже и, делая вид, что читает, наблюдал за ним.

Молодой мужчина понемногу начал успокаиваться и перестал быть излишне подозрительным. Для этого ему потребовалось практически пятьсот лет. С одной стороны это много, но с другой… он никогда не задумывался о времени.

 

========== Одно желание... Случайность или судьба?! ==========  
**POV Дракон**

Я нахожусь в спальне императора. Почему этот человек делает подобные вещи? Сколько мне лет? Семнадцать или восемнадцать? Я уже сбился со счета. Все события сбились в одну однородную массу. Каждый день одно и то же. Сколько это еще будет продолжаться?! Комната плывет перед глазами. Я стою закованный в цепи и готовлюсь к тому, что меня в который раз будут жестоко избивать в подвале дворца за очередное неповиновение. Мне уже даже не больно. Боль отступает на задний план, уступая место слепой ярости. Удар. Еще удар. Чувствую, как трескается кожа на спине, как горячая кровь, обжигая, струится вниз. Сколько времени я уже здесь?! Кажется, целую вечность. Снова все плывет перед глазами.

Сажусь на жесткой кровати в холодном поту. Смотрю в окно немигающими глазами. Снова этот сон. С каждым днем он приходит все чаще. Я начинаю невольно сходить с ума. Интересно, а бессмертные сходят с ума? Если да, то, как проявляется это безумие? Что со мной будет, если я потеряю контроль?

Медленно прихожу в себя ото сна. В комнате темно. Я навожу фокус и вижу, как серебристой дорожкой протянулся лунный свет, задевая край моей кровати. Еще так поздно. Или уже рано?! Это был всего лишь сон. Но какой реальный. До сих пор мое тело зудит. Нужно отвлечься. Спускаюсь в храм. Пожалуй, это единственное место в мире, где я могу чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Вот оно, дерево, которое я посадил пятьсот лет назад. Оно стало таким крепким и величественным. Забираюсь на широкую ветку. Спокойно. Уютно. 

Едва слышимый шорох настораживает. Поворачиваю голову и вижу людей. Что они забыли в этом Богом забытом месте?! Сюда редко кто приходит. Хорошо, что из-за крон меня не видно. А то узрели бы меня во всей красе. Испугались бы. Забавно. Присматриваюсь. Они смеются и что-то обсуждают.

Вдоль ручья идут трое: двое мужчин и женщина. Молодые. Они так странно выглядят. Кажется, я где-то видел подобное. Точно. Плотная одежда, покрывающая все тело, увесистые рюкзаки, эта… экипировка. В этом сезоне их много. Отправляются в горы покорять вершины. Часто не возвращаются. Оказываются недостаточно подготовленными. 

О, солнце встает. Сколько я так просидел? Тело затекло. Нужно возвращаться. Скоро Этот придет. Безумец. И сказал же подобное. «Люблю». Он хоть знает, что такое любовь?! Я не знаю. Как по мне, любовь – это плод воображения, не имеющий никакого смысла. Бессмысленная вещь. Она ничего не дает… Беспечный. Эгоист. Даже не подумал о том, нужно ли мне все это. Безумец.

Семь дней каторги. Очередной праздник. А мне еще открывать его. На мой год пришелся. Они, все такие развеселые, снова соберутся в дружном семейном кругу. А что остается мне?! А что я… я, уверенной поступью, должен отправиться прямиком на эшафот.

**POV Змея**

Мои руки погружаются в копну его волос, вытаскивают заколки, не спеша, по одной, затем чуть оттягивают пряди назад, заставляя открыть шею. Для того, чтобы к ней прижались губы, обожгли поцелуем и медленно заскользили ниже...

Пальцы обхватывают плечи, сжимают уверенно и сильно, заставляя откинуться назад, ощутить мягкость простыни...

Он задыхается от острых, незнакомых ощущений. Шепчу успокаивающие нежные слова, а он сам ничего не говорит. Просто впитывает в себя мои прикосновения всем телом и ни капли не боится...

Пальцы скользят по позвоночнику, все ниже и ниже, а он выгибается как кошка и хочет, чтобы это продолжалось вечно. Когда чувствует прикосновения к бедрам, то не выдерживает и начинает тихо стонать. 

Меня резко выдергивает из сладкой муки и я, цепляясь за остатки сна, медленно прихожу в себя. Подобные сны для меня не новость. В последнее время они часто приходят. Говорят, что твои сны – это тайное желание подсознания. Забавно. Это вовсе не тайные желания. Мне хочется кричать об этом. Только никто не услышит. Точнее, не услышит тот, кому это предназначается. 

Еще темно. Я, комкая рукой одеяло, снова призываю этот сон. Боюсь, что только в нем я могу надеяться на подобное. 

Не получается снова уснуть. Ладно, пора прекращать мечтать и возвращаться в суровую реальность. Интересно, удастся ли мне поговорить с ним?! Ведь, вопрос остался нерешенным. Тяжело с ним. А без него невыносимо. Пришло время разорвать этот замкнутый круг, в который я сам себя и загнал. 

Сколько времени прошло с нашей первой встречи? Иногда, как только в памяти всплывает его образ, кажется, что это было вчера. Но порой… для нас время перестает иметь значение. Как бы мне хотелось проводить с ним больше времени. Я готов последовать за ним хоть на край света. Положить все свои силы и возможности на алтарь его желаний. Выполнить любой каприз. Лишь бы он не отворачивался от меня. А ради его улыбки, пусть мимолетной, я готов отдать самое дорогое, что у меня есть. А что у меня есть, кроме меня самого?! 

Пора отправляться на встречу. И там я увижу его. Он не любит общаться, избегает контактов. Я всегда мог тайком наблюдать за ним. Но теперь я не буду тянуть. Пришло время расставить все по местам.

 

**День первый**

Вся компания собралась в большом зале. Пьют чай, общаются. Этого общения всегда мало. Представители вынуждены практически все время проводить в одиночестве. А кому нравится быть одному?! Никому. Кроме Дракона, который, мало того, что опоздал, высказал сухое приветствие, и решил весь вечер игнорировать всех, отвернувшись к камину. Он придвинул кресло настолько близко, насколько это было возможно, таким образом, ограждаясь ото всех.

\- Братик, давай поиграем, - обезьянка подбежала к блондину и повисла на его шее, крепко цепляясь за руку хвостом.

\- Давай не сегодня, - опечаленный дракон хотел побыть в одиночестве.

\- А ты сегодня другой, - она лукаво посмотрела на него.

\- В каком смысле?

\- Твои цвета странные. В них отображается вся темная палитра. А еще… такая… радуга теплых оттенков иногда проявляется. Тебя что-то тревожит?

\- Ну, как тебе сказать?! Присутствуют некоторые моменты, которые меня волнуют. И возможные ситуации, которых хотелось бы избежать.

\- Расскажешь? – умоляющий щенячий взгляд едва не сделал свое дело.

\- Н-нет, - не совсем уверенно ответил парень.

\- Может, потом? – не унималась девочка.

\- Может быть.

Дракон мужественно вытерпел до конца дня, всячески избегая надоедливого змея, который всякий раз пытался начать разговор. Отговорок было много: от «нет времени» до «не сейчас». Под конец дня он, тайком, сбежал в библиотеку. Нет, не читать. Прятаться. И думать. Много думать. И пытаться найти выход из столь деликатной ситуации.

 

**День второй**

Во дворе на свежем воздухе находиться всегда приятно. Солнышко нежно ласкает кожу, легкий ветерок обдает прохладой, не давая перегреться. Раздумья дракона перебил тонкий голосок:

\- Братик, а сегодня поиграем? Прекращай киснуть.

\- Во что ты хочешь поиграть? – безучастно поинтересовался опечаленный дракон.

\- Давай наперегонки. 

\- Наперегонки лучше с кроликом.

\- Он нечестно играет. С ним не так интересно.

\- Давай лучше в более спокойные игры, - умоляюще попросил парень, глядя на неотвратимо приближающегося змея.

\- А может…

Диалог был наглым образом перебит вихрем выскочившей из дома крысы, со всех ног удирающей от немалого размера кошки, которая уже догоняла свою добычу. Резкая вспышка света и их взору предстала картина: светлый парень, лежащий на животе, придавленный девушкой с милыми кошачьими ушками. Далее последовала шумная возня и отрывки фраз.

\- Как ты можешь… я же женщина…

\- Ты... демон…

Пока все присутствующие на улице и только что выбежавшие из дома представители наблюдали за этой возней, змей решил воспользоваться ситуацией и поговорить с драконом.

\- Эм, я хотел сказать… - он оглянулся по сторонам, но никого не увидел.

Присмотревшись, блондин обнаружился вдалеке. Его фигура медленно таяла вдали.

Похоже, ситуацией воспользоваться хотелось не только брюнету. Он разочарованно опустил плечи и поплелся к себе.

 

**День третий**

Конфликт между крысой и кошкой набирал обороты. В ход пошла посуда и мелкие предметы интерьера. Кто уклоняется, кому достается. А самые смекалистые давно покинули общий зал и рассредоточились в лабиринтах особняка.

Это чудесное стечение обстоятельств, когда самое сокровенное желание, а именно, ни с кем не сталкиваться уже несколько дней, сбывается. Никто не донимает, не требует внимания. Все тебя забыли. Эта фантастическая тишина…

Дракон размеренно шагает по коридорам особняка и обдумывает, какую книгу сегодня почитать. Не замечая ничего вокруг, он лениво идет в полумраке.

Шорох поблизости вывел его из раздумий. Хоть глаза со временем и привыкают к полумраку, но видимость все равно остается минимальной. Он напряг зрение и присмотрелся к темноте коридора. Возле дальней стены, однозначно, кто-то стоял. Недолго думая, он шагнул в сторону источника шума. Осознав, что разглядеть так не получится, дракон щелкнул пальцами и в воздухе повис небольшой огненный шарик, освещающий пространство вокруг него. Его взору предстала щурящаяся парочка тигр-кролик. Причем кролик был весьма успешно прижат к стене, а над ним возвышалась стройная фигура тигра. 

\- Вы совсем страх потеряли?! Зажимаетесь в коридорах дома. Какого черта тут происходит?! – блондин в упор посмотрел на съежившегося младшего брата.

\- Брат, понимаешь… - начал оправдываться меньший.

\- Я не хочу этого понимать! Это аморально и противоестественно! – дракон не на шутку разошелся. – Как ты можешь… с ним…

\- Я люблю его, пойми.

\- Ты имеешь в виду братскую любовь?

\- Нет, - робкий ответ.

\- Нет, - вторил ему блондин. – Да какого хрена?! – он злобно посмотрел на брюнета, который своей спиной закрывал кролика и готовился защищаться от бесконтрольной ярости старшего брата своего возлюбленного.

\- Какое тебе дело?! Сам нормально не живешь и другим не даешь. Имей совесть. Знаешь, как больно быть вдалеке от любимого человека, не имея возможности видеть его?! – тигр решил пойти в атаку.

\- Больно, говоришь? – дракон прищурился. – Много ты знаешь о боли.

\- Братик, перестань. В этом нет ничего плохого. – Кролик решил не накалять ситуацию еще больше.

\- Да что вам объяснять. Дом свиданий тут устроили. Совсем мозгов нет.

Он расстроился и, прогнав огненный шар вдоль коридора вперед, пошел следом. «Свет» решил не гасить. Вдруг еще кого встретит. Он шел и вслушивался в тишину, нарушаемую лишь потрескиванием «огненного костерка».

Ситуация с парочкой расстроила его. Молодой дракон решил избежать возможной встречи со змеем в библиотеке, свернув за угол, вышел в холл и направился в сторону своего дома. Войдя в помещение, он, не раздеваясь, забрался в кровать и смотрел, как тьма ночи сменяется рассветом следующего дня. Сон к молодому мужчине сегодня так и не пришел.

 

**День четвертый**

Змею было не по себе. Он никак не мог понять того факта, что четвертый день подходит к концу, а с драконом поговорить так и не удалось. Этот вопрос не давал ему покоя.

 

**POV Змея**

Сколько я уже его ищу?! Если нам не удастся поговорить до конца празднования, то я просто сойду с ума. Нет ничего хуже ожидания. Поворот. Еще поворот. Кажется, этот лабиринт никогда не закончится.

\- Я тебя искал, - ох, испугался немного от неожиданности. Лошадь?! Зачем он меня искал?

\- Добрый вечер, - пытаюсь вежливо улыбнуться.

\- Я хотел поговорить, - видно, что он в затруднении.

\- О чем?

\- Я хотел извиниться за то, что произошло. Я был жутким эгоистом, думающим только о себе. А о твоих чувствах не думал.

\- Вы о моем брате хотели поговорить? Если да, то все хорошо. Рад за вас.

\- Ну, до «хорошо» еще далеко. Ты же понимаешь, как трудно менять свои взгляды… Переступать через принципы…

\- Все хорошо. – Пытаюсь отступить. Мне пора. Я должен его найти.

\- Постой, - чего это он припер меня к стене?! 

Из-за угла показался свет.

 

**POV Дракон**

Как мне надоело бродить по этим чертовым коридорам. Домой хочу. Кто там уже ругается? А шуму… как от батальона солдат. О, знакомый голос. Змей никак развлекается. Надеюсь, не меня ищет. 

Достаточно с меня на сегодня приключений. Крыс с этой ненормальной весь дом разнесли. Небось, скоро мириться начнут. Не хватало, чтобы еще и сад разворотили. Еще эта парочка… брат и этот… Уму непостижимо. 

Пускаю огонек вперед, иначе совсем ничего не видно. Сейчас сверну и увижу…

\- Ой, - необычный расклад. Так, кто тут у нас? Лошадь и змей. Так и думал. Еще одна парочка. Стоп. А как же баран? Его по боку пустили?! Нехорошо. – Неожиданно. Ну, не буду вам мешать, - отворачиваюсь.

Нужно срочно отсюда уходить. Черт. Подумаешь, мальчики порезвиться захотели. Почему тогда у меня такое чувство, словно меня предали?! Неприятно. Обидно. А еще в любви клялся. Как вообще можно кому-то верить?! Да никогда!

Что он там мне кричит?! И как эти обжимания можно неправильно понять?! Слушать его не хочу. Швырнул наугад шарик. Вроде попал по кому-то. Нехорошо поучилось. Надеюсь, не сильно задел. Ай, все равно. Видеть не хочу этого паршивца. Все существа – жуткие эгоисты. А еще меня обвиняют, что я никого не люблю и мне никто не нужен. Заботой окружают. Ага. А сами только и ждут, чтобы нож в спину вогнать… по самую рукоятку. 

Да, давно я так не злился. А вот и дом. Скорее внутрь. Тут тихо и спокойно. И зайти никто не может без приглашения.

Горячий душ привел мои мысли в порядок. Вроде легче стало. Но обида внутри камнем залегла. Пусть только подойдет… сожгу… дотла. Черт.

В дверь стучат… долго. Да хоть в щепки ее разнеси, все равно не открою. Кричит из-за двери. Обвиняет меня. Не хочу это слушать. Кому нужны глупые оправдания?! Тишина?! Неужели успокоился?! А быстро он отошел. Небось, пошел продолжать развлекаться с нашим сивым мерином. Идиот придурошный. Ненавижу… Всех ненавижу!

Стучит. Но как-то иначе. На крышу залез?! Нет, звуки странные. Что?! Дождь?! Да ты издеваешься надо мной. И ветер за окном завывает. Ненавижу воду. Какого…

Подхожу к окну. Капли воды собираются на оконном стекле и вырисовываются в слова. А он хитер. Ну конечно... «Простите», «Вы не так все поняли»… Бла-бла-бла. А хрен тебе. Задергиваю шторы. Пойду чаю попью.

Через некоторое время возвращаюсь в комнату с чашкой горячего ароматного напитка. С жасмином. Мой любимый. Сижу как вампир во мраке с чашкой в руке. Прислушиваюсь. Моя паранойя снова вернулась. А я только начал успокаиваться.

Резкий порыв ветра распахивает окно. Дождь беспощадно льет. А домик не рассчитан на подобное.

\- Да сколько можно?! – подбегаю к окну и наглухо запираю его. – Ты меня утопить решил?! Достаточно! – смотрю вверх и молю об окончании этого потопа.

Понемногу дождь успокоился. Допиваю уже остывший чай, заворачиваюсь в одеяло и… засыпаю.

 

**POV Змея**

Он и слушать меня не хочет. Я бы тоже эту ситуацию так же понял. Но я бы выслушал. А он снова отдалился. Не хочет иметь со мной никаких дел. Хотя, я сам виноват. Сам попал в подобную ситуацию. Промок до нитки. Сколько времени я уже тут нахожусь? Завтра обязательно нужно с ним поговорить. Я не могу без него. Пусть сожжет дотла, если ему станет от этого лучше. Лучше так, чем ожидать в неведении. 

Медленно плетусь домой. Грозу забрал с собой. Сейчас она поливает только меня. Может ей удастся смыть всю эту печаль. Я на это очень надеюсь.

 

**День пятый**

Дракон решил до вечера не покидать своей обители. Чувствовал он себя изнуренным. События последних дней выжали все силы. В аморфном состоянии он просидел дома целый день. Только вечером решил зайти поздороваться с сестрой и посидеть немного у камина. В его доме такой роскоши не было.

Полностью погрузившись в свои мысли, он устало плелся по коридорам особняка. Не обращая внимания на то, что происходит вокруг, даже не зажигая огонька и не прислушиваясь, он шел в сторону зала, где его уже дожидалась скучающая сестренка.

В очередной раз, завернув за угол, он едва не наткнулся на кого-то, тихо, но агрессивно спорящего. Рефлексы сработали моментально, и тело дракона окутало огненное свечение. Привыкая к резкой смене освещения, он прищурился и обнаружил все того же… лошадь… но уже с иным представителем зодиака, который шипел на него и яростно пытался что-то доказать.

\- Какая неожиданность, - медленно протянул блондин, глядя на коня, - А ты, смотрю, зря времени не теряешь. – Он посмотрел на барана, усмехнулся тому, что он пытается огрызаться и сопротивляться, - Рогатый, я тебя поддерживаю во всем, - развернулся и пошел прочь, не желая выслушивать возмущения лошади: «А, ведь, еще вчера змея обжимал, мерзавец».

Подойдя к дверям зала, он передумал заходить внутрь и направился прямиком к Верховному: «Все, больше я не выдержу в этом дурдоме». Двери кабинета с грохотом распахнулись.

\- Дед, я так больше не могу!

\- Что случилось? – Верховный устало посмотрел на внука.

\- Это просто сумасшедший дом. Я не в силах терпеть это. Отпусти меня.

\- Так я тебя и так не держу, - бывший дракон отпил из чашки.

\- Ты меня не так понял. Я хочу уйти из зодиака. Тем более, у тебя есть замена, - он не дал возразить. 

\- А если откажу? – дедушка посмотрел на внука из-под густых кустистых бровей.

\- А если откажешь… Я сожгу к чертям собачьим всю эту богадельню вместе с Поднебесной.

\- Силенок не хватит.

\- Хватит. У меня с запасом, - за спиной парня показались широкие крылья, покрытые огнем, а его тень откинула на стену силуэт величественной птицы.

\- Судзаку?! – дед нервно вздрогнул. – Но этого не может быть…

\- Может… Отпусти или я тут устрою всемирный… пожар, - прорычал дракон.

\- Что тебе там делать?! Среди людей. Ты же не любишь мир людей, – взмолился Верховный

\- Мир за последние пятьсот лет сильно изменился.

Недолго думая, побоявшись исполнения обещания, Верховный согласился с условием, что процедуру снятия меток проведет завтра. Довольный молодой дракон отправился домой готовиться к ритуалу: «Подумаешь, иллюзию от стихии отличить не смог. А еще Верховным себя называет. Поверил, что я могу призвать демона… Ха».

 

**День шестой**

Змей еще раз попытался поговорить с драконом. На сей раз диалог удался. Дракон его выслушал и, решив замять инцидент перед «новой жизнью», согласился на примирение. Брюнет на радостях попрощался и решил встретиться в ночь смены представителей, чтобы не нагружать лишней информацией и без того уставшего дракона. 

«Завтра я уже ничего не буду помнить. Начну жизнь с чистого листа. Не хочу больше мучиться в ночных кошмарах и их междусобойчиков. Завтра наступит новый день в моей жизни» - начал мечтать дракон, глядя на удаляющийся силуэт. 

На следующий день молодой дракон в последний раз посмотрел на огромный особняк, помещения которого не только возвышались здоровенной махиной прямо в небо, но и многочисленными этажами уходили глубоко под землю. Затем он спустился к храму и попрощался со своим любимым деревом, которое, неисчисляемое множество раз, предоставляло ему некую магическую защиту от окружающего мира.

Когда он вошел в храм, у алтаря его уже ожидал Верховный для проведения ритуала снятия меток. Дракон уже был готов к тому, что эти ощущения не из приятных. Чуть помедлив у порога, он вздохнул и шагнул в полумрак помещения, в последний раз зажигая свечи.

 

**День седьмой**

Змей целый день ожидал предстоящей встречи. В предвкушении этого события до самой полуночи он не мог найти себе места: вычистил дом от пыли до безупречного блеска, вымыл полы и окна. В процессе уборки он совсем забыл о времени. Часы пробили полночь, и он со всех ног помчался в храм.

\- Простите, я опоздал, - выкрикнул он с порога.

\- Здравствуйте, - милая рыжая девчушка улыбнулась ему из глубины помещения.

\- Добрый… ночи, - брюнет удивился, увидев другого представителя. – А где…

\- С этого дня я буду представлять год дракона, - еще шире улыбнулась девушка и тряхнула бронзовыми кудрями.

Крутанувшись на месте, парень побежал к Верховному. 

Дверь в кабинет распахнулась, показывая старика. На пороге стоял взлохмаченный и тяжело дышащий змей. Парень отдышался и шагнул, прикрывая за собой дверь.

\- У вас, смотрю, в привычку входит врываться ко мне, - Верховный положил недочитанную книгу на стол.

\- Где Дракон? – испуганно спросил брюнет.

\- Должна быть на месте, - удивился дед.

\- Я о другом драконе спрашиваю.

\- Ушел он, - старик отвернулся к окну.

\- А куда ушел и когда вернется? – не унимался змей.

\- Он не вернется, - печальный вздох, - Он пожелал стать смертным.

\- Как?! – парень обессилено опустился на пол.

Оба сидели в тишине, и никто не пытался ее нарушить. В конечном счете, змею надоело ждать ответа, и он решился.

\- Отпустите меня!

\- Нет! Я уже одного перспективного потерял. Второго не могу отпустить.

\- Не заставляйте меня применять силу, - змей сжал кулаки и взглянул на старика своими бездонными изумрудными глазами.

\- Напугал, - усмехнулся дед.

\- Как знаете…

Помещение кабинета начало с большой скоростью наполняться водой. Вода прибывала из щелей в стенах, даже с потолка капала. Она волнами накатывала на ноги Верховного, предупреждая о том, что без положительного ответа и не подумает исчезать.

\- Утопить меня решил? – старик прищурился.

\- Если потребуется, - змей пожал плечами.

\- А дракон действовал не так решительно.

\- У него было время. А у меня час остался на доводы.

\- Слушай, давай через сотню лет, а? – начал умолять Верховный.

Немного подумав и прикинув, безоговорочно, - Нет! У меня нет столько времени: «Если не сейчас, то потом… его не станет. Я не хочу… без него». До Верховного дошел смысл желания парня. Он грустно вздохнул и высказался:

\- Тебе известно, что после снятия меток и обращения в смертного, мы теряем память?

\- Да.

\- Ты узнаешь его? Вы можете так и не встретиться.

\- Я не хочу без него, - вода с новой силой хлынула в помещение.

\- Прекрати поливать! Раз уж так хочешь… иди… в храм. Скоро приду.

В мгновение ока вся вода испарилась, даже не оставив и следа о том, что только что она доходила до колена. Змей развернулся и пошел к храму дожидаться проведения ритуала.

Через полчаса туда спустился Верховный.

\- Ты готов? – на всякий случай уточнил он.

\- Да.

\- Не пожалеешь?

\- Нет.

\- Ну что ж. Ложись на алтарь. Тут ты появился впервые… здесь и исчезнешь. Служители помогут тебе, так же как и бывшему дракону.

\- А можно, - парень чуть помялся, присаживаясь на край алтаря, - меня отправить в тот же город?!

 

**Случайность или судьба?!**

Прошло совсем немного времени с тех пор, как представители отказались от своего бессмертия. Шел второй семестр учебного года в аграрном университете одного из самых населяемых городов Японии. 

В университетской лаборатории кафедры агрономии работа, как всегда, кипела. Молодой мужчина, учащийся на последнем курсе магистратуры, увлеченно занимался исследованиями.

\- Что-то не так с цветом. Странно оно выглядит. Ладно, пойду обедать. Заодно и почитаю недавно купленную книгу, - бубнил он себе под нос, снимая халат и запирая помещение.

Молодой парень, студент второго курса, недавно переведенный из другого университета, активно поддерживает беседу со своими одногруппниками. Ребята смеются и весело обсуждают забавные события, которые с ними приключались за последний год.

Поворот головы, словно, притянутой магнитом, в сторону, и беглый взгляд скользит по силуэту. Человек стоит перед ним вполоборота. Все, что парень видит, это умного мужчину со спокойным выражением лица и идеальной фигурой. Глаза сами начинают исследовать каждый дюйм тела этого человека. 

Сколько раз он, тайком, разглядывал этого мужчину, наблюдал за его действиями, и, даже, решался подойти. Но каждый раз блондин был занят и не обращал внимания на парня. 

\- Чего тебе от меня надо? – серьезные медовые глаза внимательно посмотрели в упор из-под блеснувших на солнце очков.

\- Ядами увлекаетесь? – нервно сглотнув, поинтересовался брюнет, рассматривая темную обложку увесистого переплета.

\- Ты что-то хотел?

\- А… недавно передача была о токсикологии и ядах… - немного пришел в себя парень.

\- Давно?

\- М-месяц назад.

\- Черт, - парень вздрогнул, - пропустил.

\- Но я ее записал. Хотите посмотреть? – брюнет с надеждой улыбнулся в ожидании ответа.

\- Было бы здорово, - мужчина слегка приподнял уголки губ, изображая улыбку.

\- Тогда, может, сегодня?

\- А я не помешаю?

\- Нет, что Вы.

\- Тогда вечером.


End file.
